Wizard on Deck
by ctin939
Summary: 7/28/10
1. Chapter 1

this is a one shot i might continue it but i have to get review asking to first, of zalex zack and alex shoud have been in more detail in the shows crossover,i least i think it should i like the zailey idea more but this is my number two so read this and tell me what you think and check out my other suite life on deck story and tell me what you think of that to

so the story starts off with the russos back from the criuse and alex gets in trouble

"How could you acceidently burn down the detention room!" yelled at Alex,who was in real trouble this time,she had burned down the detention room at school because a spell had gone bad.

"USING MAGIC THOUGH!" her father yelled,his eyes bulging outta his face his skin looking as if it was spray painted red.

"Im sorry" was all she could say.

"Sorry isnt going to cut it,SORRY ISNT GOING TO GET YOU BACK INTO SCHOOL!"

"What are you saying?" Alex asked not knowing what her father was getting even madder about.

"Honey you got exspelled" her mother said hugging her to comfort her.

"What?" Alex couldnt belive what she was hearing.

"Me and your mother decided to send you away,to that sea school that you and your brothers visited last month.," her father said,calmed down from the fact that he was sending his only daughter away.

"Its for your own good sweetie," he said as he broke down hugging her and crying.

Alex was excited that she'd get to see the friends she made on the cruise but was sad she wouldnt see her family until late june or early july,"ok i understand."

Justin came running down the stairs"Hey Alex i pack all your clothes for you" he announced as he hugged his little sister.

Max joined the hug,"say hi to london for me ok."

Then gave Max a werid look and it was time for Alex to leave.

She said her last good-byes and left to the airport but it was a private airstrip and a helicopter took her to the ship.

Later on the SS Tipton

"Hi I'll be your teacher,Im Miss Tutweiler," Miss T introduced herself.

"Alex Russo," Alex replied as she shook her hand.

"Hi Miss Russo,Your luggage and books are all in the cabin you'll be staying in," added.

"Thank you" Alex left to her cabin and on her way she saw ZACK!The one person she could really talk to other then Bailey.

"Zack!" she screamed as she ran into his arms.

"Alex...WOW you've change last time I saw you,you totally ignored me," Zack said blushing with a flirty grin.

She had a urge to just kiss him then and there because she couldnt forget him since she left and thought she made a really dumb mistake,and would never get another chance.

She replied with a smile then they looked into each others eyes then they moved into kiss each other,it was a quick romantic kiss,there reunion was interrupted by the familar couple"Zack!" Cody Yelled in disbelief."Alex!" Bailey also screamed.

a/n:i like the idea of this and i want to know if you do me what you i continue it or leave it as a oneshot...tell me inna review...if i get a good amount of reviews saying to continue it then i please review and give me your opinion.  



	2. Chapter 2

a/n:thanks for the reviews everyone!I'm going to continue this,I've always like Alex and Zack as a couple but never thought about writing one until i read futuredisneychannelstar's zalex thanks for the inspiration!Please read and tell me what you think,and check out my zailey story I've written also and tell me what you think of that to.

I also had a really hard time writing this story with cailey in it cause i like zalex and zailey,but dont cailey{srry cailey fans} but if i get enough review saying to take cailey out{have them break up} or keep them in{stay together} so tell me in the review!

"Okkkk," was all Alex could say after that,"wow I kissed him in under five minutes of seeing him," Alex thought to herself.

"Yeaahh," Zack said, trying to register what and how it happened,"wow shes the only girl I've thought about since I met her and she wanted to kiss me!" Zack thought as he tried to hide his eye to eye grin.

"Yeah soo what going on?" Cody asked with Bailey just smiling in shock.

"Nothing!" Alex quickly said running away with Zacks hand in hers.

"What did I do?" Cody asked Bailey

"Ruined their perfect moment," she told while hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Hey!" Cody protested,"you ruined it to and does Zack even know her?"

"Yeah she saved my live," Bailey said as she remembered choking on a sandwich,in which Alex had saved her from.

"What where was I?" Cody not believing that he missed his girlfriend's life in being in danger and Zack making out with a girl who just got on the ship.

"Ill tell you later lets go apologize," Bailey said as she dragged him off.

Meanwhile Zacks cabin

"Oh my god I can see the floor!" Alex said as soon as she walked in,noticing the huge difference from last time she was in there.

"I did a little cleaning," Zack laughed.

"Ahhh so do we count as a couple now cause..." Zack trailed off.

"Do you want to?" Alex decided to come out straight forward.

"Yeah but why did you ignore me when you first came ," Zack asked.

"Well I didn't realize how I felt until I left,but I knew I liked you when I first met you and I dint want for us to both get hurt cause I was only staying for a short time." she explained telling Zack every detail,"I couldn't stop thinking about after I left,I felt I made the worst decision of my life and I would never get another chance."

"So how long are you gonna stay here for," Zack asked

"I go to school here now cause I burned down the detention room at my old school," Alex laughed,she missed her parents,her magic{cause they took it away for her punishment} , her brothers , but now she knew it would be all better now with Zack.

"Wow its like you were made for me!" Zack grinned.

"Yeah now I know that you knew what you were talking bout when we first met," Alex smiled now in Zacks arms.

"Yeah when you left I couldn't get you off my mind,i didn't think id ever get to see again either and now that your here, I couldn't be more happy." Zack said as he lifted Alex's head to look into her beautiful brown eyes,which made him smile when ever he saw them.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her close by the waist. They moved in and they met each other halfway and shared a very passionate kiss. They stood with their lips pressed on to each other until Cody, Bailey, Woody and Addison came into the room.

"Why?" Zack asked getting angry at his friends.

This time Alex just laughed and asked,"really again?"

a/n:Please tell what you think and tell me if you ant Cody and bailey to break up or stay together cause I have two separate ideas for it. Thanks next update real soon!


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry guys," they all said," we'll just leave now," as they slowly shut the door.

"They have really bad timing," Alex laughed.

"Tell me about it," Zack agreed,"So do you wanna go out for a walk tonight?"

"Sure where," Alex asked as she decide to wrap her arms around Zacks neck.

"Doesn't matter just as long as your there," he grinned.

"Awww your so sweet," as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I know, but only for you," he said as he held her hand in his," lets go find Cody and everyone."

"Noooo they just left and we just got here," as she grinned and locked the door and turned him around.

"WOW we're moving really fast," he trailed off as he adjusted his shirt collar.

"No silly, I meant alone time," she nervously said still thinking on what she had just said and how wrong it came out.

They felled onto the bed and started kissing passionately, after half n hour, " What time is it," Alex asked as Zack looked at his phone.

"7:36," Zack said as he turned around to look at her," Cody texted me asking if we wanted to have dinner with him and Bailey," as he read the text,"do you wanna go?"

"Yeah sure, we can go on our walk after," she agreed.

"Yeah sounds great," he said as he got up,"I just need to get ready."

"Me to, pick me up in like half n hour," she said as she walked to the door,

"K but Cody said the reservation was at 8:25,"

"K see yah inna little bit," as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, walking out of the door, only to bump into Woody,"Really though," she asked in disbelief that Woody had been eavesdropping, than walking away not wanting to her and answer.

Half n Hour Later...

Zack knocked on her cabin door, there was no reply so Zack decided to let himself in, he walk into the cabin about to take a seat on the desk chair when Alex came out of the bathroom with only her silk black underwear and bra.

"ZACK!" she scream in shock.

"Wow...," he mustered to say in his state of shock and awe, he never thought no other woman,only angels would be this beautiful, he then flashed her a grin,i n which she blushed and smiled back.

a/n:Sorry for the short chapter but I felt like this would be a unexpected way to finish the chapter, Im going to update soon so review and tell me what you think : )


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry," was all Zack could let out as he let out his innocent grin.

"It's ok just change in the bathroom," Alex laughed as she grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom blushing, the opposite color of Justin when she had put dye into the hot tub turning him bluer than the water.

Zack sighed in relief that she was fine, that s one of the things he loved about her, she understood him and if she didn t she would do her best to, and she had so much in common with him.

Zack waited for her and while she was changing he was thinking about what to say to her to break the awkward silence.

"Hey...wow," he said before staring at Alex and losing focus.

She was wearing red lace up vans, black skinny jeans, and a white V-neck. It was a casual look but Zack just marveled at her when ever he saw her.

"Wow to you to," she smiled, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He held her by the waist, we gotta go Cody texted me four times in the past two minutes."

They left for the restaurant holding each others hands, they got there In a short 3minutes.

Cody and Bailey were waiting outside for them, Bailey was smiling, but Cody looked worried, like he forgot to do his homework.

"Hey guys what's up," Zack asked as he and Alex walked up, laughing at Cody then smiling back at Bailey

"Hey you re on time," Cody said relived," I thought you'd show up late like always.

"Shut up I'll end up hurting you," Zack grinned jokingly," like always."

Alex started laughing at her boyfriend s comeback, she loved his sense of humor cause they thought the same things were funny, and he acted the same way to his brother the same way he did to her brothers.

Even Bailey was giggling," ok that one was good," Cody laughed, admitting that it was a good come back, he knew Zack was stronger so he just let me get this one but he ll get he back later.

They walked into the restaurant and quickly ordered their food and it came almost rite away. They enjoyed their food and split up to spend time with their respective partners

"Let's take that walk now," Zack smiled gazing into Alex s eyes, then giving her a quick kiss on the lips, he smiled after as she blushed holding him closer.

They began to walk they didn t really know where they were walking to, but were doing so just the enjoyment of being together.

Meanwhile Across the ship where Cody was with Bailey.

"So you wanna take a walk," he asked her, smiling the same way when he had first met her.

Yeah where to, Bailey asked, lightly bumping Cody as they walked squeezing his hand.

"I was thinking of the life boats so we could be alone, Cody grinned as Bailey gave her trademark laugh.

"Yeah I love to," Bailey smiled as they headed off to the lifeboats.

Meanwhile with Zack and Alex

"Hey let's walk to the lifeboats," Zack asked her with his famous grin.

What s at the lifeboats, Alex smiled as Zack brushed a strand of hair out of her face

Boats, Zack teased, getting a light play punch from Alex, I just thought it s a good place to be alone.

Ok let s go, Alex replied with a seductive smile as they walked to the lifeboats.

They walked over and Zack picked out the first life boat he saw, BOAT-001.

They went in and got settled in, first Zack moved the lamp in the boat so he could sit on bench while putting Alex on his lap.

As Alex and Zack began making out, Cody and Bailey were walking up to the lifeboats.

Hey lets go in this one, Bailey picked the nearest one.

They walked in look for the lamp but Cody grabbed a lock of hair and pulled it thinking it was the lamp, but he could ve sworn he heard Alex screamed, Zack your pulling my hair,

What my hands are on your you know body, Zack protested, they couldn t see and Bailey wasn t talking from the shock of hearing a random scream in the pitch black boat.

Wa..Wait..Wait, Cody yelled, which scared obviously scared Alex as she screamed again pushing Cody back then hugging on to Zack.

Cody fell back into Bailey and as she fell back she hit the infamous button that had been hit last time that went to the lifeboats.

The lifeboat suddenly lowered, as the three that got stuck on the island before all said in unison, Great again.

a/n: please R&R

I kinda took the lost at sea idea but its a lot more interesting

Please also check out my other stories n R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

As the life boat began its descent to the dark cold water Alex began to cry and everything was getting blurry and Zack began to have the same thing start happening.

They turned to each, Zack holding Alex comforting her but Bailey and Cody looked on starting to fade into the night without moving.

"Zack what's happening," Alex cryed onto his shoulder before they both turned to each other bother of them disappearing from the foot and slowly creeping up.

Zack knew that they couldn't do anything so he quickly grabbed Alex into a deep passionate kiss before they both let go looking into each others eyes as the top half of their bodies start to disappear they both started at the same time,"I," but the view faded into black as Alex woke up form her room, her bed , her home, with her family all standing looking at her her father and Justin holding spell book," Love You," Alex finished as she broke out crying.

On the SS Tipton

Zack woke up in the pitch black cabin," slowly breathing out the words,"Love You," as he punched his pillow feeling like a part of his life was torn away from him, as he felt his whole world drop with the weight of the ships anchor.

A/N: OK so I know this chapter was short but this is a check up to see if the readers are still interested in this story if so then please leave a review, if I don't get 10 reviews by Saturday then I'm changing this story to complete then leaving the closure up to you to decided like a major cliff hanger maybe as a option for a sequel in the future...idk but I haven't got any reviews on this I'm kinda losing the inspiration to keep writing this. And if I get over 10 reviews by Saturday then I will continue : )

so please R&R and Tell Me What You : )


End file.
